The pretty brunette and her beautiful blond
by SJHmusic95
Summary: Emily and Alison have been together for 5 years and Emily wants to be with Alison forever... what will Alison Say? P.s let me know if you want to see what happens next and if you want a sex chapter
1. Planning

Alison and Emily have been dating for 5 years, they started dating three years after they left college, even since Alison came home after she disappeared when they were in high school all Emily wanted to do was to protect her and love Alison for the rest of her life.

All Emily would think about when she was with Alison was how she could make her happy with each day together but when she wasn't with her Emily would think about the future with her love.

This future included marriage, leaving work after a long day to come home to the woman who held her heart with care and their baby fast asleep in the arms of beautiful blond.

Emily wanted to make the dream future into a reality, so she was on the hunt to create the perfect, memorable engagement to her beautiful blond.

She would need the help of her 3 besties Aria, Spencer and Hanna to find the perfect ring, the location but importantly not to tell Alison.

 **Emily's POV**

I'm sat on Spencer's couch in front of Spencer, Aria and Hanna telling them about me asking Alison to marry me and how I want to ask her. "So, What do you think?" I sat shitting myself what they would say or whether the plan was stupid.

Aria was the first to speak up "So beautiful, I'll help"

I smile and look at Spencer "I'm all about love, so of course I'll help" Spencer says smiling.

Then I look at Hanna hopeing she'll help me the most "Hanna?" Hanna smiles "bout time you asked her... I'll help .. but I'm dress shopping with you.. cause you gotta look hot as fuck"

All the girls laugh at Hannah's comment but Aria , Spencer and Hanna stand up and give Emily a hug.

Then Hanna stands back and says "girls let's go shopping" and starts jumping and clapping her hands.

The rest of the girls look at each other and giggle.

 **A few hours later**

Right now me and the girls minus Ali are looking at dresses for me to wear on the night I ask my beautiful blond to be my wife.

Aria shows me a blue plain long dress, Spencer shows me a purple long with a belt dress and Hanna shows me a short dress sparkly dress "After Ali says yes to you, she'll be dragging you upstairs in this" Hanna says while winking, Aria and Spencer laugh but they agree.

So I go and try the dress on which fits perfectly, then I pay for it and we go for some lunch.

 **After lunch**

Aria looks at her phone "shoot, I've gotta go and meet Ezra, sorry girls" Aria stands, hugs the girls and leaves the mall.

Spencer then stands "I better go check on Toby and make sure the house is still in one piece" Emily and Hanna laugh and Spencer leaves the mall.

Hanna stands up and says "I should go too, my mom asked me to help her at the Radley"

Emily stands hugs Hanna "thank you for helping"

Hanna smiles "if there's shopping involved... I'm there"

Emily shakes her head and smiles and waves Hanna goodbye

 **In the ring store**

As I look at the wedding rings I began to worry about what the staff members thought of me looking at engagement rings but those thoughts were interrupted by an lady who must of been in her 50s who worked here but asking if I was ok I replied "Yes I'm ok thanks just looking" I politely smiles and carry on looking.

The lady spoke again "I hope you don't mind me asking but who is the ring for?" as she looks at me for an answer I'm thinking to myself should I tell her the truth or say I'm looking so I can hint to my boyfriend.

As I think about it, I take a deep breath and say "I'm going to as my girlfriend to marry me" thinking she's going tell me to leave but to my amazement she smiled and said "How wonderful, I've been with my partner for 37 years" I smile as the lady carries on "tell me about your love".

Emily smiles and goes red in the face "Well we met in high school became friends but after everyone left in our French class to go the lunch , Ali showed me some pictures of her recent holiday to Paris, I remember saying 'I wish I could go there' she said 'we can go together' I smiled at Ali and simply asked 'how long?' Ali replied 'how about forever?'" I smile at the memory "in that moment I knew I wanted her to be in my life not just as a friend but the love of my life" I bite my lip in embarrassment as I was so red in the face but the lady smiled "how lovely, shall we have a look " I smile and nod.

About an hour or so later I found the perfect ring to ask my beautiful blond, I pay for the ring, thank the lady who helped me and left the mall with the ring and dress with a huge smile on my face thinking how surprised Ali will be.


	2. The Engagement

The engagement!

Emily POV

So today is the day ... Why am I so nervous? Am I rushing into this ?

What if she says no? What do I do?

My thoughts were interrupted by Aria, Spencer and Hanna entering 'The Brew' so I stand up and hug my friends after I hug them I sit then and taken a deep breath.

"Em, are you alright?" Aria asks while placing her hand on Emily's shoulder, "yea" I sits with my hands covering my face "what if she says no, what will happen?".

Aria and Spencer comforts me while Hanna just rolls her eyes and places her hand's on her lap, "Em, why would so say no .. She freaking loves you .. trust us" pointing to herself, Aria and Spencer, "all we have heard from both you and Ali is how much you love each other and If I wasn't with Caleb I would of bitch slapped you now" after that comment the girls laugh and finish their coffees so they leave to start the surprise

( author note- ahh I'm so freaking excited to write this!)

Allison's POV

I'm currently sitting on the couch drinking coffee while watching 'how I met your mother' when I get a text from Spencer asking me to meet her at rosewood high school in 10 minutes, I moan and then text back 'fine I'm on my way now.'

So I get into my car and drive to the high school, when I get there I see that Spencer is in the library honestly not surprised, I walk to the library and sit in front of Spencer "hey what's up?".

Spencer looks up and says "hey erm, there's something I need to show you ... it's about Emily .." as soon I hear it's about Emily I started to panic " is she Ok? ... what happened? Spencer tell me!"

Spencer placed her hand on mine "here just look at this.." She gives me her iPad with a video the thumbnail is Emily's face looking scared which makes me panic even more.

By this time Spencer is getting impatient and presses play for me and the video starts to play ...

 **Photos of me as a young teenager in one of my school photos taking a few months before I was kidnapped and another photo of me which was taking a few weeks ago the caption says "from the first of school and even more you've always been my beautiful blond and the screen goes black and then Emily face appears looking nervous but then she smiles and she starts to speak after taking a deep breath "Ali, listen there's nothing to worry about but there's a reason why Spencer asked you to come here and why your watching this video" she looks down to take another deep breath "I love you more than words can say and actions can do ... what am I saying? ... come me"**

 **The screen goes black**

I look up at Spencer with tears in my eyes and looking worried "where is She?" Spencer smiles "come on" Spencer grabs my hand and drags me out of the library into the carpark where Aria is holding a bunch of red roses which she gives to Alison and leaves with Spencer in Spencers car while Hanna stays with me and gives Alison the paper which Alison reads out loud "remember the day when you asked who I would take to the rock ... meet me there love Emily xx"

I look up to see Hanna in front of me smiling and holds up my car keys "we are going for a drive" I smile with even more tears in my eyes, we get into my car and Hanna drives us to the kissing rock where my pretty brunette is waiting.

When we arrive at the location I get out of the car while holding on to the flowers and the letter from Emily, Hanna links her arm with mine as we walk towards the kissing rock.

Emily's POV

Spencer and Aria have arrived at the kissing rock to tell me that Alison is on her way ... I take on last look at the ring in my pocket and at the arrangement behind me while taking a very very deep breath, Spencer quietly giggles and hugs me telling me "Em, Ali is going to love this and she will say yes plus love the red dress"

Emily looks down at the sparky red dress and takes another look behind her where there are candles and two boards with pictures of me and Ali over the last 8 years of our friendship to us about to become engaged, I smile at the last photo of Ali looking at something but with me looking like I'm daydreaming.

I'm so interrupted by hearing footsteps I look to the girls with my eyes wide open the girls run over to hide me and also to tell me to relax .

Alison PVO

After the walk from the car we get to the kissing rock where me and Hanna find Aria and Spencer standing there but before I say a word they both move and I see Emily standing there looking breath taking in this short red sparkly dress with her hair wavy looking perfect in every way.

Emily asks me to come closer and that's when I see two boards with our photos on there as I looking at 8 years worth of memories I hear the song 'perfect' by Ed Sherran playing in the background.

I turn to see that Spencer, Aria and Hanna have gone but all I see is Emily standing next to the rock with the candles making her skin glow holding out her hand for mine.

Emily's POV

I hold out my hand for Alison to take which she does "Ali, I have something to say ... so you better sit down" I guide her to sit on the rock when she's sat she looks confused but says "babe, is everything Ok?"

I smile with tears in my eyes while holding her hands I get on one knee "Ali, 8 years ago we were in class when you were showing me pictures of your holiday in Paris when you said to me 'we should go to Paris' then I asked you 'how long for?' you said 'how about forever'" I stop to control my breathing and wipe my tears "I imagined me and you living our life out together shopping, drinking wine while eating frog legs" Alison laughs and wipes her tears "but in that moment I knew I didn't want to be friends I wanted us to be together but then you disappeared and my heart left .. I never thought ... I never thought you would come back but you did and from that day on all I wanted to do was to protect you and to make sure you were safe ... when we went on our first date in the park sitting on the swings holding hands... that was the moment I knew that I wanted to bring you here .. do you remember what I had said when you asked who would I bring here?" Alison shakes her head with tears rolling down her face, before I answered I wipe her tears "I said I would bring the one who I would want to spend the rest of my life with" with that I left go of her hands and pulled the small box which was hiding in next to the rock, I opened it to revel a 9ct White Gold 1/5ct Diamond Solitaire Ring.

Alison who was shocked covered her mouth, with tears in my eyes threatening to fall any second I ask her "Alison, will you marry me and be my beautiful wife?".

Alison removed her hand from her mouth the whispers so perfectly "yes" and then in a normal voice while wiping her tears "yes I'll marry you" I slide the ring on her finger and kiss my beautiful blond as she sits on the rock.

After we pull away Aria is taking pictures, Hanna and Spencer start cheering, Hanna runs over and hugs us followed by Aria and Spencer, when we pull away from each other Alison shows off her finger to the girls.

The girls scream with excitement as they look at her ring, after the screaming dies down Spencer pipes up and say "you two go home we can pack this away and I'll drop it round tomorrow ... just text when your up and dress also not over each other" I roll my eyes and the others just laugh as me and my fiancé walk to Alison's car to drive home as an engaged couple but before I start the car I turn to Alison and say "I love you" and takes her hand and kisses it, Alison smiles "I love you too, now let's get home before I rip that dress off you" my eyes turn from love to lush very quickly as we speed on home.


	3. Home

This carries on from the car journey home from the kissing rock.

Emily's POV

Alison's last words 'let's get home before I rip that dress off you' floating around my head as I'm trying not to go over the speed limit or lose control of the car while driving home but luckily in 10 minutes we are home.

As soon as Ali opens the door I pin her against the wall next to the front door kissing her hungrily while placing one hand on her waist and the other on her lower back bringing her closer as Ali shuts the front door.

While kissing each other I kick off my heels as Alison's kicks her shoes as well, leading Ali towards the stairs to our room Ali starts to pull my dress over my ass and gently squeezes my ass making moan in the kiss.

"mm Em, come on let's get upstairs otherwise we will be doing it on the floor" Ali says slightly out of breath, I smirk grabbing Ali's hand and dragging her upstairs into our room where I start kissing her once again placing my hands on her lower back pushing her shirt up

Tearing myself from Ali's lips out of breath "baby, arms up" as soon as I said that her arms go up, I take off her shirt and throw it away from us but as soon as I throw the shirt my lips are connected back to Ali's lips.

My hands start to un-zip her skirt which falls straight to the floor I can't help but bite her lips on how turned on I am knowing that she is almost naked, but I'm interrupted by Ali pushing me away making me worry that I'm doing it wrong, "What's wrong Ali?".

Ali smirks and says, "how come I'm almost naked and your fully dressed" I smirk gently sitting on the bed looking at Ali in her red lacy underwear set "you want to undress me?" Ali's eyes go wide as she nods her head.

Alison POV

I jump on top of Emily connecting our lips once again moving my hands in between us pulling the dress up slowly over Emily's head, once her dress was off I shift my lips onto her neck and start to kiss also nibble to find her soft spot.

After 3 or 4 nibbles I knew that I found the spot when I hear Emily moan … man her moans turn me on so much, my kisses/nibbles move up her neck towards her lips "mm, Ali come lay on the bed" I pick up and hold Emily close to my body as I move her up towards the pillows while nibbling on her ear.

When Emily's head is on the pillow I slide my hands around her back while kissing my love and undo her bra, peeling it off from chest and throwing it in the pile of clothes on the floor.

I pull away from Emily's lips just looking at Emily plus looking at her gorgeous body as I'm biting my lip "mm" Emily looks confused but frustrated "Ali, are you ok?" I look at my love smiling "how lucky I am that I get to love you and spend the rest of my life with you." Emily smiles "Why are you suddenly gone all sentimental on me?" I reply, "no reason" Emily sits up grabs on to my waist and rolls us over so Emily is on top of me "good I'm trying to create a vibe here and its certainly not sweet" I chuckle to myself as Emily leans down to kiss me hungrily.

Emily POV

I quickly take off Alison's bra and start to kiss on her breast as soon as I take her nipple in my mouth I hear a moan fall from Ali's lips, I look up at Ali to see that her eyes are closed, my hands start to wonder down towards Ali's lacy pants "Ali, look at me" I say while moving down her body towards her heated centre, once Ali looks at me I bite down on her pants and drag them down her long smooth legs.

Once the pants are off I look at Ali caressing her right thigh making sure she is ok, when I get the clear I start to gently kiss down her leg going towards her centre as soon as I get to the centre I hear Ali "ohh, Emmy.. please don't tease me" I smirk and give her one lick on her hot wet centre hearing Ali moan even more "mmm, Ali your so wet, I have a surprise for you" sliding my middle finger in the hot wet centre "Mmm, baby what is it?" with that question I pull out my finger out of Ali after 4 thursts, which didn't please her one bit.

As I stand up walking towards my wardrobe Ali sits up frustrated watching me slide something on me "Ali, if you don't want this just tell me" I say as I turn around with a red strap on, to my surprise Ali licked her lips then bite her lip, she looked at me "I want it"

Alison POV

I get off the bed and fall to my knees when I get to Emily looking up at her while I wrap my lips around the red strap sucking on it Emily says while gathering all my hair into her hand "Ali, dam you really want it do you?" I respond with moaning as I finger myself after a minute I stand up still holding Emily's red friend "Emily I believe your friend needs to go somewhere warm", as I lay myself on the bed I watch Emily movement from the wardrobe until she is on top of me I feel Emily's hand between my hot centre and her friend inserting her middle finger to check if I was wet enough but I knew I was ready.

Emily POV

As I pull my finger out I look at Ali, she smiles at me and nods at me, I smile back I place my red friend inside of Ali carefully watching her face, but I didn't need to worry Ali face and moans said it all.

No one POV

Emily starts off slow but after watching Ali and hearing her moans, Emily picks up the pace picking up Ali's legs so they were on her shoulders "ohhh, Emmm im cumming baby" Ali moans while grabbing on to the bed sheets.

When Ali orgasmed Emily pulled out of a moment but for Ali that moment was too long so when re-enter Ali cried out when Emily filled her again. " _Yessss_!"

Emily licked her lips at the sight of Alison's luscious body on display for her. She hooked a hand under Alison's hips pulling that beautiful body closer; while pushing her other hand down on Alison forcing her back into an arch.

The corners of the sheets were pulled from the mattress already, but Emily just kept pulling. She bit her lip trying to stop the constant flow of moans coming from her mouth, but it only caused the moans to sound like growls. Feeling like she had vertigo she kept her eyes closed not even realizing how hard she was pushing back against Emily.

"Oh God Ali, fuck you really want this " Emily growled. Then she brought her hand down sharply against the skin of Alison's ass. Another orgasm building inside of her at seeing her fiancé practically fucking herself against the strap-on.

Alison never fully recovered from the previous orgasm so this next one hit her without warning. Her walls clenched so hard Emily was trapped in her. She buried her face in the pillows, but her muffled screams still filled the room.

The movement of Emily's hips tugged the harness against Ali's clit causing her to follow her girlfriend over the edge. She collapsed on top of Alison, both exhausted. The sounds of their heavy breaths louder than anything else in the room.

Once Emily had finally finished coming, Paige pulled out; slapping the red appendage against her girlfriend's clit. Smirking as Alison's body jerked in response to the action. Emily took the harness off and threw it on the floor, then laid down next to Alison.

"That was incredible," Alison purred, curling up against Emily while she placed soft kisses against her temple.

"I love you Alison Lauren Dilaurentis" as Emily leans in, Alison stops her by placing a finger on her lips "Actually I prefer Alison Lauren Fields" hearing those words Emily smiles and kisses her beautiful blonde.

A:N wow I didn't think I was able to write this .. I would like to carry on writing for Emison please message me what you want to see happen and for is story if you want to see a wedding and if you want it to be perfect or something happen…


End file.
